


sunday candy

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Sunday breakfast, aka the one where hades get cockblocked by his own son LOL, family au, more persades babies no one asked for, shower sauciness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Persephone would never get tired of Sunday mornings with her family.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	sunday candy

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to kg for bringing this idea to life and beta’ing, we both love the persades babies to no end 🥺 fun little idea ive been wanting to do for a while, enjoy! title is from “sunday candy” by chance the rapper” 💓🧇🚿🍬
> 
> all lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe.

Persephone was woken up by two little feet jumping up and down on her and Hades’ bed, followed by a tiny body perching on top of her above the covers. 

“Mama,” she heard her son’s hushed voice say, his little pudgy hand palming her cheek, “Mama, you wake?”

She peeked her eye open, seeing Zagreus’ eyes light up before she closed her eyes again with a mischievous grin and whispering back, “No.”

Zagreus let out a big huff, lifting himself off of her and going to jump on his baba. He landed with a tiny  _ flop  _ on top of Hades, crawling up to his face and pressing his nose against Hades’ cheek. “Babaaaaa,” he began, poking his baba’s furrowed eyebrows, “I hungry! Mama no wake up.”

She heard her husband let out a groan as she turned over to check the time. Eight in the morning, on the dot. Zagreus was always the last to go to sleep and the first to wake up, even on their lazy Sundays. Hades sat up in bed, giving his son a sleepy smile before asking him, “And what are you hungry for so early in the morning, young man?” 

Zagreus sat back on his chubby legs, lost in thought and pondering the most difficult question in all the realms before yelling out, “Waffles!”

Persephone let out a hushed giggle, careful not to give away that she was awake as she turned to face away from them. She heard her husband chuckle as their son bounced up and down on their bed before him, barely giving his baba time to ease into his morning. “Sounds like a plan. Go wake up your sister for me,” he said to his son, Zagreus barely letting his baba kiss his forehead before he was dashing out of the room. Cereberus’ loud barking drowned out his laughter as he headed to his shared bedroom to wake up his sister.

Persephone popped her eye back open, grinning as she felt Hades’ strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. “Good morning, sleepy head”, he said, the huskiness of sleep still in his voice as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

She moved her head at the last second to capture his lips with her own, feeling him smile into the kiss before she pulled away. “Good morning, my love.”

She let out a mewl as he began to trail kisses down the side of her neck to her shoulder, giggling again when he wrapped his arms tighter around her. “Is there a reason you pretended to be asleep in front of our son? He seems to always like waking his mama up first, you know,” he teased, going to tickle her waist.

“If I remember correctly it’s your turn to make Sunday breakfast, so it’s only fair that baba gets woken up first,” she said back, laughing now as she tried to wiggle her way out of his strong grasp. Hades didn’t relent, giving her shoulder a soft bite as his hand made its way up her pajama shirt. “Well, it looks like baba wants to have his breakfast in bed first,” he teased, going to cup the underside of her breast while his other hand snaked into her shorts. 

Persephone couldn’t help the whine that left her lips as he left soft kisses to her neck, trying not to rock against his fingers that were getting far too close to her underwear. She turned her head to give him a soft kiss, letting out a breathy gasp as he gave her breast a tight squeeze. She felt her skin heating up quickly underneath his hands as he teased the hem of her underwear, rolling her hips and letting out a soft “ _ Hades— _ “ 

Not even a second later they heard their children barreling their way down the hallway to the kitchen, their shouts mixed with the happy barks of their dogs as little feet pattered their way to their destination. The noise brought them both back to reality, Persephone laughing as she heard the opening of cabinets and the clanking of pots and pans from the kitchen. Hades withdrew his hands from her, Persephone stopping herself short from letting out a disappointed whine at the loss of his touch. 

“Looks like that’s our cue,” Hades joked, sitting back up to do a quick stretch before getting out of bed. Persephone got up with him, shivering at the chilly air in their bedroom and opting to put on her pink robe.

She was just tightening it when she felt her husband’s arms wrap around her waist again, laughing as he pressed kisses to the side of her face. “Your children are waiting for you,” she said smugly, feeling a grin form on his face as he pulled away. 

“Let’s make breakfast together?” He asked, placing one final kiss on her shoulder. She nodded as he released her from his grasp, going to slip on her house slippers. “Sounds like a plan to me,” she said with a smile, walking out of their bedroom with her husband in tow.

She definitely wasn’t expecting the scene they were greeted with in the kitchen.

Zagreus and Melinoe managed to use the stool that was meant for their mama to get to the waffle mix, which sat in a big mixing bowl on their island. They had gotten flour  _ everywhere— _ the countertops, the floor, and even themselves. Zagreus, in all his four-year-old glory, stood proudly on his mama’s stool as he used a whisk to mix the batter, his sister loudly reciting the recipe directions to him. 

Hades’ loud cough caused them both to jump, seeing Melinoe give her father a gigantic grin as she all but ran into his legs. “Baba, we started waffles without you! You and mama take too long,” she said, clinging onto his leg and rubbing the flour that was on her hair onto his thigh. Persephone could see the stern resolve on his face begin to melt as he looked down at his daughter, picking her up into his arms and giving her an ever-blinding smile. 

“You know, cooking breakfast is reserved for the adults, princess,” he said, trying to keep what little of his strict demeanor he had left as he poked her nose. She wrinkled her nose in response, grabbing his finger with her small pudgy hand and giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes. Persephone could only wonder where she got that from. 

“I wanna be adult, baba. I wanna make waffle with you,” as if on cue little tears began to form in his little daughter’s eyes, knowing that was one of the things that her baba couldn’t resist. 

Persephone chuckled as she saw Hades’ heart all but melt into a puddle into their daughter’s hands, wiping the little tear from her eye with the pad of his thumb. He brought her closer so she laid against his chest, messing with the collar of his pajama shirt. “Well, lucky for you it seems like your brother already started before the adults got the chance to,” he said, walking over to Zagreus who was now attempting to feed the batter to Mushroom. 

Persephone sneaked up behind her son and picked him up by his waist, laughing as he tried to kick his little legs to get out of her grasp. “What do you think you’re doing, trying to be an adult so soon? You’re supposed to be my little man,” she said, attacking his face with kisses as he squealed in his mother’s arms. 

She set him down, trying not to chuckle as he looked down and shuffled his feet. “I was only trying to help mama,” she heard him mutter, kicking around flour that was on the floor. Persephone crouched down so she was eye level, tipping his chin up so she was looking right at him. 

Despite his bashfulness, his eyes still had the same fierceness in them as his father, and he whined as she went to wipe flour off of his face. “I know, bug. Why don’t you help me clean up while Mellie and baba start the waffles?” Her grin was matched with his own as he nodded furiously, Persephone hoisting him up so he could help her clean up the island. 

She loved mornings like these. Her children kept her on her toes, but she would never get over the immense pride that bubbled up within her when she looked at her babies,  _ their _ babies, the two greatest gifts of her eternal life. 

Making breakfast was a breeze once order was restored within the kitchen, Melinoe not once leaving her baba’s side as she clung like a spider monkey onto Hades’ back, watching him cook as if it was the most entertaining thing she had ever seen. Zagreus was an excellent helper as he helped his mama pick, cut, and wash off fruit from their garden, standing proudly by Persephone as they dumped the fruit into a big bowl. 

By the time breakfast was made, Persephone was already exhausted, covered in flour and smelling like a garden as they all ate as a family. Hades and Persephone had a strict schedule when it came to television time, but luckily for their kids Sunday breakfast was always followed by their favorite cartoons. Persephone couldn’t help but laugh as she saw her babies humming with excitement as they all but darted off into the living room to fight over the remote, the dogs following closely behind them. Guess they didn’t want to be adults when it came to dish cleaning, after all. 

Hades gathered all their plates before she had the chance, Persephone giving him a grateful smile as he headed back into the kitchen. She grimaced at the flour that was matted in her hair, opting to take a shower now that Zag and Mellie were thoroughly distracted by their television time. She smirked as an idea popped into her mind, getting up and going into the kitchen to give her husband a swat on his ass. 

Hades jumped lightly, nearly dropping the plate and giving her a playful glare. “Tease,” he said, scowling as Persephone went to wrap her arms around him. 

She looked around to make sure she was out of ear shot of her children before saying, “Meet me in the shower when you’re done”. She gave him a parting wink, smirking as she saw his mouth go agape before he returned to furiously cleaning the dishes. 

Persephone made her way into the bedroom, flinging her robe off on the bed as she headed into the bathroom. She laughed as she saw herself in the mirror, flour all over her hair and clothes as she was quick to undress, already knowing her husband was going to make his way in any minute now. She spent her few minutes alone under the hot water, scrubbing the flour out of her hair and off her face. 

She was only in the shower for five minutes before she heard the bathroom door open, facing away from the shower door as she heard him quickly undress and step in. She got more smug as she felt Hades press up against her, pressing her against the shower wall and wrapping a firm arm around her waist. Not even a second later his lips were on her neck, pushing her hair out of the way as he made his way to her face. 

Persephone moaned as his hand reached up to grab her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. “How long do you think we have?” She asked, another breathy moan coming out as his hand snaked its way between her thighs. She bucked against his hand as he circled his finger around her clit, groaning as he sucked on the side of her neck. 

“Well,  _ Olympus Street _ is on,” he said, pushing a finger into her and curling it the way she liked, “So I say a good twenty minutes.” Persephone let out another moan as he began to move his finger inside her, pressing her head against the shower wall as he quickly inserted another one. His other hand played with her breasts, flicking her nipples as he began to grind himself against her. She already felt heat pooling between her legs, rolling her hips harder against his fingers as he began to move them faster within her. 

She turned so he could kiss her, one arm reaching up to brace the back of his head as he began to hit that sweet spot inside her. She could feel her knees buckling as he curled his fingers again, letting out a loud cry that was muffled by the running water. She stopped his motions so she could turn and face him, pulling him down to kiss him deeper before feeling herself being hoisted up and pressed against the shower wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

She kissed him with more fervor as she ran her hand through his hair, letting out another sigh as she felt his arousal rub against her entrance. Persephone reached down between them to stroke his length as he kissed down her chest, a satisfied grin blooming on her face as she felt him groan against her chest. “Let’s make the most of our time then,” she said, stroking him faster and rubbing the tip of his length against her entrance. She let out a squeal as she was hoisted even higher up the wall, Hades positioning himself at her entrance before bringing him down on her as he grabbed onto her hips. 

Persephone’s head fell back against the wall as he started to move fast, legs tightening around him as he began to piston his hips. “Baby,  _ yes _ ,” she moaned out, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting out another cry as he got a better angle inside of her. Hades kept a firm grip on her hips, sliding her up and down his length as he let out shaky groans into her neck. The tugs on his hair were all he needed to thrust harder, Persephone’s cries being echoed throughout the bathroom as he continually hit that bundle of nerves inside her. 

She could feel his cock twitch inside her and knew he was close, tightening her legs around his waist and bringing him into a fierce kiss. He broke the kiss to let out a moan, burying his face back into her neck. “Fuck, Kore, I’m so  _ close— _ “ his words were cut off by another groan as she tightened around him. 

Persephone didn’t know how much longer she was going to last as he thrusted into her with abandon, her toes curling against the dimples of his back. “Come with me baby, come with me—“ 

A tiny knock on their door. 

Persephone almost didn’t hear it over Hades’ groans, biting into her neck in tandem with his harsh thrusts when she heard it again. She tapped on his shoulder to stop him, nearly whining when he pulled his face away from her neck to give her a confused look. “Did you hear that?” She whispered, listening closely to make sure what she heard was right. 

“Hear what?” Hades asked, using what little self-control he had left to stop himself from moving inside her. 

Another knock, louder this time, followed by her son’s voice. “Mama?” 

They both groaned, Persephone unwrapping herself from Hades and shuddering as he pulled out of her. He placed her down on the floor, trying to regain her balance as she got out of the shower to put on a towel and answer Zagreus. 

She opened the door to find Zagreus looking up at her with tears in his eyes. “Mama, Mellie being mean and won’t let me watch my show,” he said, wiping the tears away and giving her a big frown, “And I want cuddles from mama to make me feel better”. 

It was Persephone’s turn for her heart to melt, crouching down on wobbly legs and giving him a soft smile. “Let mama change and then I’ll be out in the living room, okay? I’ll be right there,” she said, leaning in to kiss her son’s forehead. He lit up as she pulled back, his toothy grin blossoming on his face. 

“Okay!” With that, he ran back out of their bedroom, shouting to Melinoe that she was going to be on time out when mama got out there. 

Persephone giggled as she closed the door and faced her husband, the same frown his son had on his face on his own. “Duty calls,” she joked, going to dry herself off with the towel she had on. Hades’ frown got bigger, stepping out of the shower. 

“What am I supposed to do about...  _ this _ ...” he began, looking down with a tint of blush on his face. 

She gave him a sympathetic look, going up to him and grasping his length firmly and being rewarded with a loud yelp. She smirked, stepping back to towel off her hair. “Cold showers exist for a reason,” she teased, giving him a wink before heading out of the bathroom. She had barely missed the towel he had tried to throw at her as she closed the bathroom door, leaving her husband to his own devices. 

Perhaps their children could spend next Sunday with their Uncle Eros, instead.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
